Happily Never After
by vampireluvr13
Summary: What would happen if jake blackmailed bella to choose him instead of her dear edward? read and find out. i know it sounds kinda lame but give me a chance, it's my first fanfic. R&R.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N: This starts when bella goes to visit jake for the second time after they fought victoria and her army of newborns**. **I don't own Twilight! This is my first FanFic. so go easy on me and give any criticism you can think of. :)**

Bella's POV

I walked slowly and quietly to the end of the hall where jacob would be lying in his room. Maybe he would be sleeping which would give me more time to think of what to say, being the coward that I am I could wait for him to wake up. Unfourtunately luck wasn't on my side. I opened the door a crack and there he was piercing me with worry in his eyes. Of course he was expecting me. I quickly crossed the room and kneeled at his bedside.

"Bella are you hurt? Are you alright?" he said franticly into my ear.

"Why? What would be wrong?"

"When you told him you decided to choose me he woul-"

"Jake... I'm staying with Edward. It's hard enough loving you too, and not being able to be with you because I love Edward more. Don't make it worse by saying things like this. It hurts to see you hurt. Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"But, before…. By the tent….. it felt so real and you love me. We belong together. I could feel it. You get to go back to your bloodsucker but what about me? All I have is you and you are taking it away from me!"

"Jake…… we can still be friends, if it helps you, but noting more."  
"NO!!"

"Jake, I'm sorry. You knew there was a good chance of this before you started competing with Edward. It's hard for me too, just it would hurt me more to be away from Edward. It's my choice, I know it's not fair to you, but you can't make me love you more than I love Edward. I should go, this is more painful to see your face and know I'm the cause of that look. I'm so sorry, but it's not enough." I shut my eyes tight knowing I would never see Jacob again. I bit down hard on my lip trying to keep my tears from betraying me. No such luck. I reopened my eyes and Jacob was looking at something else…. Well not really looking at anything like he was deep in thought. He looked at me and whispered as though almost ashamed,"I'm sorry too. I didn't want it to come to this….. if you won't stay on your own I'll make you stay. I will not lose you, your not the only one with a say in this."

He said this so firmly, with authority yet no other emotion. This was not my Jacob.

"Jake, you can't make me stay I'm going to call Edward. If you love me you won't do this."  
"You can call him if you want. He'll be our main target when the war starts. I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice. If you choose him I'll kill him and there's nothing you can do about it."

As he said those final words my whole world came crashing down. This was worse than when Edward left me. This time we were being pulled apart. My best friend was dead, my other love vanished and was turned into a monster. Not like before when he was a werewolf who was still good and was human in a sense. Now, he's fully embraced his stereotype. "Well, Jake," I said in a meek voice,"If I stay with you, what do you plan to do _about_ Edward?"  
"Simple, you'll tell him that you love me more and that you chose me."

"What if he sees through my lies? You know how hard it is for me to lie about _small_ things. Imagine how I'll do when I tell him a _huge_ lie?"

He winced, that was below the belt. After a long silence he said ,"Then I'll tell him your dead. He won't come looking for you. We'll say it was In a fire and we won't give him 'the remains'."

"NO! That would literally kill him. He'll go to volterra and commit suicide. If he kills himself or dies I will do the same. You're a monster, Jake, and if my best friend doesn't shine through in the least there won't be anyone to fight over!"

"Fine! I'll make sure he doesn't kill himself!"

Jacob's POV

I called the number Bella gave me, knowing that as soon as this was over with I would have everything I wanted. That horrible velvet voice came from the other line. "Hello?"

"This is Jacob, I'm really sorry to tell you this but…. Bella is dead…"

"is this some sick joke?"

"Would I joke about something like this? She was burned in a fire, if any of you leeches step one foot in our territory the war begins….. Also before all this happened Bella said to make sure that you didn't commit suicide."  
"Why was Bella near this fire...?"

"_She_ was commiting suicide because she couldn't choose. Personally I blame you because if your kind didn't exist she wouldn't have to make that decision."

"………… sobbing, panting……," and the line went dead no need to worry about Edward Cullen anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N: I only got one review but I updated anyway since I already started writing this chap. I do not own twilight or its character, even though I am hopelessly in love with the one and only Edward Cullen. Be nice but not too nice that your sugar coating things. I want your criticism if you have it.**

Bella's POV

Today was my wedding day. When you've finally found the person you believe you are ready to share your life with you make it official and get married. In my case I was getting married because I couldn't have the man I actually wanted spend the rest of my life with… well eternity with… because he would be killed if I didn't marry the man…. monster that would be his murderer. This should be one of the happiest days of my life, ironically it was the worst day of my life. This was the day marking when I had no chance to be with the love of my…. existence.

Charlie, my dad, came into the room with a cheek to cheek grin on his face. At least someone I loved was happy. "You look beautiful, I can't believe my girl is getting married, and to a good man I might add…. Not that Edward wasn't a good guy but you know Jake so much better." If only he knew the truth, I don't think he would be so confident in Jake if he knew what he did so that I would marry him. "Yeah, dad Jacob is a real catch", I let a little sarcasm slip, but Charlie didn't notice. I can hear the wedding bells, great…….

The priest was droning on and I knew the "I do's" were coming up soon. Then I felt a sudden wave of calm. There was only one way I remembered that could happen especially considering the circumstances. It couldn't be…..

Jasper POV

For the last few months I've been In a depression…. And I'm not even the one depressed. Ever since Bella died Edward went… well emo! It was bad enough he was moping around but, my family didn't need me acting that way too. Then I felt a wave of sadness, sorrow, loneliness, heartbreak, and anger all at the same time. Apparently my brother was closer than I thought. He said he was going to the meadow he and Bella used to go to….. I guess not. I sent a wave of calm to him, when he didn't come out from somewhere looking depressed I was confused. Who else would be that depressed with the same emotions as my brother. I figured out where the emotions were coming from and followed where they got stronger. I saw _her._ Not just any _her._ The girl that was supposed to be dead. Bella. She was alive and hurting for Edward while he was hurting for her. AND SHE WAS MARRYING JACOB BLACK!! How in the world would a mongrel like that get her to marry him? I had to call Edward. This might mean war but, right now war was so worth it.

I dialed his number and heard it ring once then a sullen voice, of course, answered the phone, "Yes, Jasper?"

"Edward… your not going to believe this…. Well…."

"Just tell me."

"Bella is-"

"Jasper this isn't funny."

"Fine if you don't believe me come over here and I'll show you that Bella is alive and marrying Jacob Black!"

"I will."

The line went dead… this will be interesting.

A few minutes later Edward came bursting through the trees. He was about to yell at me, anger coloring his emotions when he stopped short. He whispered," That scent… it's not… it's not possible. She's…. she's dead. He said… that…. He lied! He threatened to kill me and that's why… that's why she did this. How is she feeling…..? Her face is so… sad… ," dry sobs escaped his lips and he dropped to the ground. Pinching the bridge of his nose he looked at me expectantly with sad eyes. "I can feel waves of sadness, sorrow, loneliness, heartbreak, and anger all at the same time, just like… like you are all the time."

"That mongrel is going to pay for what he did to Bella! I need to… I need to talk to her. Doesn't she owe me that much? If she's stuck there I want… need to say… good-….. goodbye."

"She can see you…"

"What…..?"

Bella POV

It was almost my turn to say the last thing to make this burden official so that I may have more freedom. If I "belong" to him he won't worry or so he says….. That's when I saw him. The beautiful bronze god that only resides in my memories now. The one I wanted, the one I missed and the one I really wanted to marry today. This is my imagination… but it can't be. The Edward in my dreams and my memories is always happy. Why would my mind conjure up this depressed Edward… unless….

"Jake?"

"What?!," he looked at me with bulging eyes as if I was doing something I knew was incredibly stupid.

"I need a minute. I think you should understand. I just need to take a walk. I'm not exactly over my last re-"

He cut me off and whispered,"Fine but, hurry up!"

I walked away from the alter, slowly going in a different direction than my beloved. I took a longer route so that I wasn't suspicious.

The whole time I looked at my feet and the bright green grass under them. It looked as if the grass was moving like the waves of the sea. I suddenly bumped into something cold and granite hard. I looked up into to Edward's pitch eyes and fell, quite literally, into his arms.

"Edward? I'm so sorry. I was threatened and I didn't want to chance you… you dying. I just couldn't let him. Steal me away.. if you still want me…" I said between sobs.

"He's suspicious of what your doing… I couldn't steal you away if I wanted to. But, I do want to. Of course I still 

want you. But I don't think you would want me to hurt Jacob-"

"The Jacob I knew is dead."

"Bella….. "

"He caused all of this, if he wasn't so hell bent on having me this would never have happened. I wouldn't be biting back tears and holding my emotions on my wedding day. I would be smiling up at you."

He wound his arms around my small frame in a stony embrace. I never wanted to move from where I was. This felt like… like home.  
"Jasper give us a moment, I don't know how long we'll have until he decides to check up on her… I want to be alone."

Jasper nodded and ran away in a blur.

Edward leaned his head down and whispered in my ear, "Let's go somewhere a little more private so that the guests don't see you in the arms of a man that is not your future husband."

"Sure."

He picked me up bridal style and ran for the trees. When we arrived in our meadow I was mystified. I thought I would never see this place again. He sat down in the grass, but didn't let go of me. I didn't mind that at all, I never wanted to leave the cradle in his arms. He whispered in my ear…. Nervously," I assume that your demand was not fulfilled by young Jacob…," was I hearing him right?

"What demand would that be?"

"The one that got you to say yes to _my_ proposal before the dog ruined everything."

"N-n-no, he did-dn't fulfill that demand, I wouldn't let him. W-why?"

"I am willing to fulfill that demand right now since it doesn't look like we're getting married anytime soon….. I c-could also change you if you still wanted me too… I don't think Jacob would be too happy……"

"Yes! Yes to both. I don't even like Jake anymore. Why would I want to make him happy let alone marry him?"

"Why do you think I suggested both?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Enough talk, I would like to have one last human experience before you turn me into a vampire.." He bent down to give me a kiss, then he began to push the original boundaries we'd set….

**A/N: I refuse to write a lemon so don't worry. If you wanted one or something weird like that, use your own freaking perverted imagination!**

I had the craziest dream. I saw Edward again and he fulfilled my demand from what seems like a long time ago. As I was waking up I realized I was not at Jake's house, yesterday was supposed to be my wedding day, and the only thing I had on was a bed sheet…… maybe that wasn't a dream.

A velvety sweet voice breathed into my ear," Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning to you too."

"Do you want me to take you back to Jacob….? Jasper kept an eye on him and he says he's infuriated. What 

do you propose we do?"

"Never leave your room (I'm assuming that's where I was), What could he do? I'm with you now to protect me and your family is downstairs. What could possibly go wrong now…… I mean with the Jacob issue?"

"You have a point. Same question."

"………… well I'm not sure," before I could finish my scrambled thoughts something burst through the window, shattering almost the whole wall. A very furious Jake looked at me and Edward. After he saw the condition we were in he became even more angry. Apparently there's more that can go wrong with the Jacob issue than I thought.

"What are you doing? Didn't I make myself clear? If you went with him then I would kill him! Apparently some people need to learn the hard way!"

He launched for Edward and….

I awoke from my…. Well nightmare with sweat beading down my face. Don't I have a lovely imagination? Of course the part about me sleeping with Edward was true. Fortunately for me there was no chance Jacob would be able to pull a stunt like that. The only other difference between reality and my nightmare was that I had a bite mark on my neck and a strange itching sensation in the hollow of my throat. That must mean……

**A/N: I know I'm mean but I need a little help with the suspense factor. I'm not the best at fluff. Any ideas would be much appreciated. I will require 5 reviews before I start typing on my labtop (I'm like in love with it) and write chapter three. That is all. Luv yaz….. in a nonsexual way!**


	3. Author's Note SORRY!

**A/N: Hello my readers. I know you all want an update but I really want 5 reviews. I have three and I kinda have writers block but not really. tell your friends or something. I need more fans to inspire me to write than 3. I know the people who read this wanted an update badly but I really want more readers. I can't stress that enough. Also during the week I have summer school which means 2 hours of school and H/W. Even if I have reviewers I may not update fast.**

**Luv Yaz... in a nonsexual way!**

**-vampireluvr13**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only got the reviews I needed, Yay! So far I've only gotten one suggestion and a few fans. I don't feel loved. Just kidding. I do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters. Enjoy!!**

Chapter three

Bella's POV

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I think I need to feed?"

"Interesting choice of words. What would you like to eat?"

"What else would there be? Blood. Hello?"

"Why would you….? You're not a vampire yet. Is that what you think?"

"But…. there's a bite mark on my neck and a weird itching in the hollow of my throat," I trailed off as I realized that I wouldn't have been sleeping if I was a vampire. I guess I just got my hopes up.

"Well then what is the bite on my neck from? And the feeling in my throat?"

"Bug bite and throat cold. If you were a vampire you wouldn't be able to sleep and it would be more like burning not an itch."

"Yeah…. that's what I figured."

"I should change you soon. We've lost track of Jacob and who knows what that mongrel is up to. You saw how far he went to get you before. Anger clouds your judgment."

"Well….. no time like the present, right?"

"You're right. Are you sure you're ready. It's very painful. We should have Carlisle give you some morphine, to dull the pain. Ok?"

"That sounds good." Edward gave me a quick kiss and ran out of the room to find Carlisle. There were a few raps on the window….. well wall. I looked in the direction of the noise and froze. I think I would prefer being changed without pain killers than this. There, scaling the wall, was Jacob and most of his pack. Great and I was alone. Edward was somewhere in the house with Carlisle. It seems like whenever my life is going in a good direction it takes a turn 

for the worse. Then when I think I would never come out of that rut somehow I do. It's a cycle. And right now, I'm at the part where my life is taking another turn for the worse. Great!

"Well hello Bella. I haven't seen you since," he paused and his eyes blazed, not like when Edward looks at me, but with fury, "Oh yeah, since you left me at the altar on our wedding day!"

"If you recall, I was only marrying you because you blackmailed me that you would kill the love of my existence if I didn't. So you have no right to be mad, I do."

"Well you agreed and, "he stopped finally noticing my surroundings and the condition I was in, "What did you do last night?"

"I don't… I don't think that that's any of you business J-Jacob."

"I think I can guess what you did. Where's your little dirty mistress anyway?"

From the doorway Edward's velvety, soft voice called, "Right here, dog." Thank god he's back because I was afraid I was going to die, not literally. The only downside was that he was in nothing but his boxers which confirms Jake's suspicions. Jake was realizing he was right at that moment and his face darkened. "Bella, you slept with him? I never pegged you as a whore! God, you told me you wouldn't and- "

"Listen Jacob if you keep criticizing Bella like this you will leave or I will shred you to pieces!"

"You might have a little trouble doing that in your attire."

"Will you two just stop arguing? This is dumb I love Edward not you, Jake, so problem solved, we can all get back to our lives now."

"Well, first of all you're not going to have much of a life when you're a damned bloodsucker. Second of all, Bella you said you loved me, less than Edward, but that you still loved me. I don't understand…. I…."

"Jake, as far as I'm concerned the Jacob I knew, my Jacob, died the day you took me away from Edward and began blackmailing me. The Jake I knew would never have done that because he loved me and would've respected my decisions even if they hurt him. He wouldn't have wanted to hurt me. You, on the other hand, had no regard for those things you just thought about what you wanted!" A few seconds went by and I knew I was a little hard on him no matter what he did he didn't deserve that, not now. "Jake, I'm sorry. I don't like to be mean, and you didn't deserve that."

"First you tell me off and now you're apologizing? Gosh, you are a real piece of work, aren't you? I can't believe I ever fell in love with you. Is that what you do for fun, huh? Break peoples' hearts? Well then I guess I should leave, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, Jake, you should leave. But, how dare you talk to me like this. Because that would mean all the heart break you caused me by separating me from Edward with blackmail could've been avoided. You're mad because I broke your heart? What do you think you did to me when you forced me to marry you? Don't be a hypocrite. Leave, think everything through. Calm down. Goodbye Jake."

"Bye Bells. I'm sorry for what I did."

"I can't forgive you but, I understand that you're sorry. That's all I can do. Go."

"Goodbye Jacob, don't hurt us again and, I won't hurt you." Edward said with such strength and ferocity that he really looked like a vampire and I was almost scared of him.

**A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger but, I did clear a few things up. I think you know where it's headed. But, if you have any ideas, any at all, tell me. They would be much appreciated. I like suspense but, not too much where it pisses people off too much. I always hate it when that happens in the stories and books I read. I am done with my rant. This time I require 10 reviews. I got 5 last time. Now I'm doubling it since I had lots of ideas before. Now I don't have anything dire I need to get saved into my lab top. Thanks. ******


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: If a lot of you were disappointed that I didn't change Bella I'm sorry but, I needed to stretch it so that you guys keep reading. Otherwise what suspense would I have? Also, I just realized I have had no Emmett moments. As in not a lot of humor, so I will give it a go. Another thing I noticed was that I was kind of going out of character with Bella, so if you noticed that too then I apologize. Once again, sheesh I feel like a broken record, I don't own twilight and all its magnificence. R&R! Enjoy!!**

Chapter four

Bella's POV

With those words Jake's expression went from sorrow to fury, again. "Is that a threat?" He hissed.

"Jake do you have bipolar disorder or something? One minute you're apologizing to me the next you're arguing with Edward, and looking furious _again_." Before He or anyone could respond, the pack looked almost as pissed as he was, Emmett yelled from somewhere in the house, "I have two theories: one, he's on steroids or two, he is secretly a she and is PMS-ing. Personally I would go with the second one."

"Stupid leech! Ask your 'brother' if I looked like a woman when I was making out with his fiancée at the time!"

Of course Emmett has a comeback, "If you are a girl secretly there's always the possibility that you are a lesbian. Duh!"

"Gahh!! I've had it with this! Bella, just get your parasite friends, "he paused weirdly acknowledging that Edward was way more than a friend, "to stop threatening me and making crazy assumptions, "he paused again as if remembering Emmett's earlier comments, "just don't stand in my way, ok?"

"Define '_in my way_' for me." Edward said with a suspicious undertone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what is that supposed to mean Ed-, "then I realized why Edward was suspicious, he was suspicious because Jacob could've meant 'in my way' as in him plotting to steal me away from him _again_.

"You know what I mean. I'm referring to the fact of stealing my-, "he paused looking at me. What was I now that I wasn't marrying Jake? He gave me a meaningful look and- OH MY GOD-

bent down on one knee, "Bella will you marry me? I promise to love for eternity, and I mean that literally."

"Don't you already know the answer to that? Yes!" As much as I was loving this moment, one look at Jake's ashen face with undertones of fear and anger slaughtered it. Does he always have to kill the happy parts of my life? Apparently so, since I could tell he was about to put his two sense in by the new expression forming on his face.

"Bella, you're engaged to me, not him!"

"By force, Jacob! You didn't even give me a ring and-, "the moment wouldn't be complete without Emmett adding another one of his sarcastic comments, "Damn! It would've been freaking hilarious if you threw the ring, if you had one, at him or something. That would be so soap opera cliché!"

"Anyways, Jake, I was engaged to Edward before you forced me to get engaged to you. So, right now it's moot. Technically I would still be engaged to Edward if you didn't '_get in my way_'."

"Back to what I was saying. What I was referring to was that stealing my now fiancée from me again is an exception to _getting in your way_. Remember that."

"You best remember that if you bite her, not kill, then the war will start. So, ah, Bella I don't recommend turning into a vampire because that would mean we're going to go after you first. They taught us how to kill newborns, remember? You'll be an easy target." He said with acid soaking his tone.

"Jake, you can't do that. Sam won't allow this; you ruining what makes me happy, who you supposedly love, so that I will come running to you. I know he's against the whole me being a vampire but, he's more reasonable than you and-,"Jacob cut me off.

"I know that you didn't really listen to what I was saying for the past few months unless I was talking about your precious bloodsucker but, I am pretty sure I mentioned the fact that I took over as the alpha to make sure that I would be prepared if you tried anything. I believe I have the upper hand here. Don't you dare cross me."

"Jake, you can't do this-,"

"Oh yes I can."

I guess I was right, my life was taking a turn for the worse. Now the only way to spend eternity with my true love would be that I have to start a war between legendary monsters that has been bubbling up with all the hate they share for each other for centuries. _Fantastic!_

**A/N: Now that my friend is a much better cliffy than the last chapter. I noticed that I kind of get out of character with Jacob a lot because, as Bella mentions, her Jacob wouldn't do these things. But I also noticed how much my readers like it when Jake is mean, when they reviewed (cough, cough) and that it's kind of the base of my story/plot anyway so it is much needed. On another note: I ONLY GOT ONE FREAKING REVIEW! What happened? At first people really wanted an update and now only one. Where is the love? I did update this time because I had too many ideas swirling around in my head and, was kind of counting on more reviews while writing it like what happened last time. You people are lucky that I'm a push over. I just had so many ideas about what was to come scrambling around in my head that I had to get them out of my head and into Microsoft Word. Of course I have ideas about stuff that should be chapters away, also. I'm already planning what the outcome of the war is going to be, yes there will be a war and yes I just gave you a spoiler. R&R please!! I really like reviews and I won't publish any chapters, although I will type them up on my lap top (my baby) if I get good ideas which I am already getting. So I will require at least 7 reviews to post new chapters. I know I'm evil but, if you really want updates you will review. Thanks for reading, I know that I have very long rants but, I have so much to say and I think you would prefer this over an author's note replacing a new chapter. Am I right? Yes. Love you all in a nonsexual way.**

**-vampireluvr13**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello readers! I got 5 reviews! It wasn't as many as I requested but, I'm a nice person. Thank you to the people that were ****not**** afraid to criticize my pretty good (not perfect) writing skills. They have brought to my attention that I not only was making Bella and Jake out of Character but, I did that with Edward in chapter one. I think that you can understand since it is very hard to separate Bella and Edward. I knew it was a challenge before I started this story so you know? But I was not trying to put Edward Cullen's name to shame. Please understand. As much as I appreciate criticism when needed I also appreciate new ideas. I have a slight case of writers block (not bad enough to prolong an update long enough to make you super angry). One more thing. Another criticism I got was that one part of the last chapter I wrote was confusing. This reviewer was right, sorry. ****I**** understood it because I know the idea I was trying to get across. If I do that again let me know because sometimes I have so many scrambling thoughts that things get confusing. That would explain my extremely long and confusing author's notes. Once again, "I don't own twilight." Enjoy!!**

Chapter five

Bella's POV

Before anyone could say anymore Jacob and the rest of the pack, who didn't seem at all upset about Jake's decision, scaled back down to the ground and ran off.

"Edward, what are we going to do now that Jake is in a rage?"

"Considering the fact that the Volturi are hell bent on me damning you for eternity we obviously need to turn you. So sometime soon I think we need to gather some 'troops' because we're going to war. This time since we're against the werewolves I think the clan in Denali will help."

"What about casualties? What about Alice? Esme? And what Jake said: I'm an easy target and he would go after me from the first? Would we be able to go out of the country or something and train me for a year? Because at the moment that's the only option coming to mind here."

"I really wasn't thinking of how but, it might be better if we let the Volturi know that we're changing you so that they will help us."

"What are we going to tell them?"

"That in order to change you we would have to go to war with the local werewolves will declare war. In other words in order to fulfill their request we need their assistance in the war, that also means we don't have to train you right away and in a hurry."

"We're going to ask the Volturi to help us fight Jake's pack?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no….. It's just….. Sigh somewhere inside I don't want to hurt Jake that much. The Volturi are the most dangerous thing I know of. The idea of putting them up against him is…. It doesn't feel right to put the most powerful vampire clan against him."

"Bella…. as much as I don't like them, we need all the help we can get if we are going to go to war. Although the idea of doing the exact thing that would consequence in war is not the smartest in the world, if they are going to kill us we have to try like hell to stay alive. I will not lose you permanently! I don't like involving them in anything anymore than you do. Unfortunately we don't have much of a choice." Fantastic, in order to keep my future family alive I have to sick vampire royalty on my former best friend. This feels like one of those practical jokes when people mess with you and watch it on live television, laughing while you squirm.

"I guess I understand. That still doesn't take away the fact that in doing that I would be wishing death upon him-, "wait, there could be something I can do. If we tell Jake what we plan to do to prepare for war then maybe he will back down. "Edward, what if we warn Jake and see if we can avoid getting the Volturi involved if he backs down. Do you think that could work?"

"It's worth a try if it makes you feel better, "he gave me a light kiss on the forehead and rested his chin softly on the top of my head. He whispered, "Would you like to call him or do you want to see him in person?"

"Only if he meets me on the other side of the border, because the last time I was around him alone, as in…. without you he…. he split us apart. So if he doesn't agree to meet me somewhere that you can go or at least come get me I'll just tell him over the phone." My breathing became uneven just thinking about what happened the last time. Just a few more complications and I think I will go crazy or into some sort of shock. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed me once again on my forehead. "You can call him now, if you like."

"Okay, just stay by my side. I don't want to risk losing you again because of Jacob."

Dialing Jake's number made my hands begin to quiver with fear. This is not something I'm looking forward to. The phone rang two times and a husky voice came from the other line, "Hello?"

"Yeah, Jake, it's Bella. I need to talk to you about the whole if-I-become-a-vampire-the-werewolves-declare-war-on-the-vampires issue." He paused for a slight moment and then in total monotone, "What about it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"You can talk to me now."

"I want to talk in person. You could meet me in Forks, neutral territory?"

"You can come down to La Push?" There was something in his voice that said he was already thinking of ways to get me back, against my will of course.

"No. Somewhere that Edward could come get me or can be there with me."

"What is so damned important that you have to tell me in person? What is the difference if you tell me over the phone?"

"You will find out if you answer my question. If you refuse to meet me where Edward can go without breaking the treaty, then I will tell you over the phone but, you would probably rather me tell you in person. What would you prefer?"

"Just tell me over the phone, I don't want to have to even smell your little leech."

"Alright. If you declare war on us we will get the Volturi involved. Translation: your pack won't just be fighting against the Cullens but also the clan in Denali and the Volturi. You might want to reconsider your threat."

"Why, do you plan on breaking the treaty anytime soon?"

"What does that have to do with this?" That, I didn't see coming. Jake may not make an exception despite the fact that he would most likely lose. He would blame his death and any other casualties on me and the Cullens.

"You know _what_. The only reason we would start the war would be if they break the treaty. What is it that you and your parasites plan to do?"

"Changing me is more necessary than you-," Jake took a sharp intake of breath and interrupted me.

"How could turning you into a filthy bloodsucker be needed more than I realize or whatever you were going to say?"

"You want to know the real reason?"

"Yes, I generally prefer the truth over lies."

"If I don't become a vampire soon they'll kill me."

"Who's going to kill you? You know if it means keeping you human then the pack will help destroy whoever is going to kill you?"

"I know but, you probably would get yourselves killed. It's the Volturi that would kill me, " I kind of slurred the last sentence not really wanting to get into it. Edward gave me a look saying: are you sure you want him to know exactly what happened in Volterra?

"Why would they kill you? What am I missing?"

"That's how we got out of Volterra alive when Edward went there to die. We had to tell them that so they would let us go. It was either that, they change me, or they kill me. Humans aren't really supposed to know about vampires. It's against the rules."

"So your saying that you will eventually turn into a bloodsucker?"

"Yes, and I'm sor-"

"I don't need or want your excuses. When they damn you and we find out. Don't be surprised if your family of leeches start dying off!"

"Jake don't-"

"Is there anything else you _need_ to tell me?"

"No but-"  
"Then goodbye." He was so angry that I don't think that there is any of my Jacob left in the monster I was just talking to.

"Bye J-, "before I could finish my sentence the line went dead.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I ****require**** 6 reviews for a new chapter to be posted. It's only one more review than I took last time. So it's no big deal. Necessary criticism and ideas for the story would be much appreciated!**

**-vampireluvr13**


	7. Another author's note, sooo sorry!

**A/N: i'm so sorry i havn't updated in like forever but, i had a camping trip, summer school, writers block, etc. i hav a huge project i hav to wrk on till july 31st so i will try to update but i can't guarentee anything. also i have writers block so give me some ideas and those updates will come faster. please understand!**

**-vampireluvr13**


	8. another darn author's note, sorry!

A/N: hello readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been busy. I'm not sure if I'll continue with the story. Because I've been at a writer's block and I just read breaking dawn, for those of you who have also read it understand this whole Jacob issue is now totally irrelevant so I just don't think I can continue. If I get ideas I will but instead I might start another story or maybe just take a break. Sorry again. Breaking dawn was amazing so if you haven't read it your crrraaazzyyy!!

-vampireluvr13


End file.
